The Look
by TayMarsh23
Summary: I bit my lip and winked. His face then filled with surprise when I nodded my head in my direction, signaling for him to follow me.


**This is an Elmo one-shot! This is what you need to know!**

**1. Eli and Imogen have never met before!**

**2. They're at prom and the theme is Masquerade! **

**That's it! Now on to the story.**

* * *

><p>I groaned and walked away from the intoxicated jock who was shamelessly flirting with me. I walked over to my friend, Bianca, who was spiking the punch bowl. I cleared my throat loudly. She flinched roughly, whipped her head in my direction and sighed when it was only me.<p>

"Don't do that, Em. Keep watch for me, will ya?" she asked. I stood back to back with her and kept look out. "Now I see why every movie does the cliche spiking of the punch bowl. This prom sucks." I said. I felt B's back shake with laughter. "Well I thought you all of all people would love it. Always complaining about guys never pay attention to you and now every guy in this room is." I heard her say. "Yeah, they're either wasted of your booze potion or trying to stare down my dress. I knew I should have bought the other dress."

Bianca elbowed me, giving me the signal that she was finished. "Imogen stop. You look hot." I barley heard her. I felt something. Someone. I looked around until I saw two boys staring at me. They were obviously waiters by the way they were dressed. One of the boys were shorts with a beanie and blue eyes with green mask. The other one was a bit taller, with dark brown hair, green eyes and a black mask. He noticed me staring at him and smirked. I raised my eyes brows and felt the end of my mouth moving upward. "Looks like someone has a staring problem." B said.

She then looked at me and raised one eyebrow. "But it doesn't look like you mind." I snapped out of my non-verbal flirt with the mystery boy and looked at Bianca. "I'm going to the bathroom. Got anymore of that liquid party?" I asked. Bianca did her usually sneak trick. She gave me a hug and slipped the flask into my purse. As I walked out I took one last look at the mystery boy. He raised his cup at me before taking a sip of the punch and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed. I bit my lip and winked. His face then filled with surprise when I nodded my head in my direction, signaling for him to follow me.

* * *

><p>"Dude! Dude!" Adam said shaking me. "Did she just..." I trailed off. "YES! She gave you "The Look" man!" No. No she didn't. I barley know this girl and she's giving me the look. Well if she's friends with Bianca DeSousa, she doesn't have a lot of morals. "Eli, if you don't go I will." Adam said. I laughed and looked at him. He pushed me towards the door making me crash into Fiona Coyne. "Hey Eli! Where are you running off to?" she asked. "Eli's about to get laid!" Adam yelled catching everyone's attention. I ducked my head down and ignored the holler's and pats on the back and walked out of the gym.<p>

I looked all around the school for the mystery girl. Every hall, corner but there was no sign of her. I was walking near the front entrance when I saw a ring on the ground. I picked it up and walked out of the doors and down the front steps. "Finally." I heard a female voice. I looked to my left and saw the mystery girl.

I made my was over to her. She then pulled out something from her purse. "Wanna have some fun?" she asked waving a flask in my face. It wouldn't have been the first time I drank and I kinda wanted to impress her. I took it and started to twist off the top. She grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Not here!" She pulled me into the dark and behind the school. I watched as she leaned against the side of the wall.

I leaned next to her. I twisted off the top and took at swig. I started to cough, to my dismay and humiliation. She laughed which made me even more embarrassed. "Is this your first time?" she asked. "My first time in a while." I said. She nodded and reached her hand out for the flask. I handed it to her and she took a big swig."So how long have you been going to Degrassi?" I asked. "This has been my first week." I just looked at her shocked and she busted out laughing and I joined her. "Are you serious?" I asked in between laughs. She nodded her head.

Our laughed eventually died down. She handed my the flask. "My mom and dad didn't want me to miss a week. Even if it's the very last week." I shook my head and took a slightly bigger gulp than my last. "That sucks." "Whoa, you have your cartilage pierced?" she asked. I nodded "My ex and I got it together ." I ignored the pain of bringing up Clare. " Wow. I must have been pretty serious to get a piercing together. How long did you guys go out?" I looked down "Three months." I said. "Wow! When did you guys register for the wedding?" she said. I couldn't help but laugh. "She broke my heart." I said

"If it help, I've never been a relationship that lasted longer that a couple of weeks." I took a huge swig of the liquor. "What happened?" I asked handing her the flask. "They were assholes." she said taking a gulp. "God, testosterone sucks. Sometimes I just wanna give up on guys." she said. "Fiona Coyne's available." I said. We both laughed. After a while we finished off the flask. I heard a sniffle. I saw Imogen crying. "H-hey. What-what's wrong?" I asked stumbling over to stand in front of her.

"I-I'M U-UGLY! NO GUY WANTS TO BE WITH ME!" she yelled before sobbing. I grabbed her shoulders. "You-You Ms. You. Your hot. So hot! Hotter than me on a summer day dressed in black. Your so-so pretty." I slurred. I felt her entangle her fingers in my hair. "Make me feel pretty." she whispered. I leaned in and kissed her furiously. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

* * *

><p>I buttoned up my corset before turning it the right way around. I looked over to see the mystery boy buckling his belt. After that we were pretty much sober. He caught me staring at him a smirked. "So that was..."I trailed off. "Good." he said. Good? That's it? Was this a one sided thing? He was into it too. "Cool tat." he said gesturing to the cherry tattoo on my inner thigh. "Thanks. It was B's idea." I pulled on my stilettos and fixed my hair. "Well, I better get back to my friend. She's probably freaking out." I gave him a small smile before walking away. I walked down the side of the building and up the front steps. "Hey wait!" I heard him say. I turned with my hand on the handle. "Can I have your name of your number?" I raised my eyebrows shocked. "I mean, we had fun right?" he asked. I laughed and walked into the building. "See ya in September." I called over my shoulder<p>

I ran down a random hallway laughing. Sure I was dying to give him my number, but it was funnier if I made it into a game. I busted into the gym and found B. "Where have you been?" she asked. I grabbed her and tugged her toward the emergency exit. "I'll tell you later." I said laughing. We ran through the exit the alarm chiming.

* * *

><p>"So have you found your Skankerella yet?" Adam asked closing his locker. I gave him a look. "No. And don't call her a skank." he just rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later man." Adam said before walking away. I walked into Mr. Perino's class. I took a random seat in the back. I saw from the corner of my eye Bianca and one of her friends.<p>

She had her hair in pigtails with leopard cat ears, the Degrassi blue polo and a khaki skirt. She was sitting on a desk with her legs slightly open. Cherry. I looked up at her. She then crossed her legs and winked at me. She did it again. "The Look." She got up and grabbed her stuff. She said something to Bianca before walking over to me. "Do you have my ring?" she asked he face inches from mine. "I uh i-it's at my house." I said. "Well I really love that ring so, can we got to your place to get it?" she asked

. "But class is about to-" She cut me off by walking away. I grabbed my stuff and ran after her. She was half-way down the hall when I grabbed her arm. "Glad you could make it." she turned around to look at me but I just stared at her. "Imogen Moreno." she said. "Eli Goldsworthy." She grabbed my hand a lead me to the student parking lot. We walked past Adam and Fiona who were sitting on a bench. He gave me a questionable look. I just smirked and gave him a thumps up. "OH YEAH! DOUBLE DOSE!" he yelled grabbing everyone attention yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my story you guys! Sorry if it was really long! Please review!<strong>

**To see Imogen and Bianca's outfits go to my profile and click the link!**


End file.
